marveldc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Legends
Superman Legends is a comic book series set in the DC Legends universe and featuring the Man of Steel himself, Superman. Story Arcs Man of Steel (1-6) Story Plot: After learning that he's half-human and half-alien after graduation Kansas University, Clark begin moving to Metropolis where he using his powers to defend where the peoples named him, "Superman", than, he find himself battling the criminal empire, know as Intergang where their leader, Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim sent in an old childhood bully of Clark, Kenny Braverman, to become the supervillain, Conduit to finish off Superman. In the end, Superman defeats Conduit where he uses his x-ray vision to find Bruno's find and put them to jail where Clark find a note in his apartment where he learn it from his father, Jor-El, who wish to meet him in Krypton. Introducing Characters: Clark Kent/Superman, Jor-El (appears in flashbacks), Martha Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Lex Luthor, Perry White, Mercy Graves, Ron Troupe, Steve Lombard, Bibbo Bibbowski, Cat Grant, Commissioner David Corporon, Captain Maggie Sawyer, Dirk Armstrong, Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, Dabney Donovan, Kenny Braverman/Conduit Villain: Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, Dabney Donovan, Conduit, Bank Robbers Locations: Metropolis, Smallville, Smallville High, Daily Planet, Clark's Apartment, Intergang's Lair Zod (7-11) Story Plot: Clark arrives in Smallville where he told his mother that he is about to meet his father where she agrees, Clark learn that he's able to breath in space and travel in the cosmo where he arrives on the planet Krypton where he find himself being greetings by the citizens where his father, Jor-El arrives to meet him. Than, Jor-El told him of why he arrives on Earth, he was hunting down criminals, Zod, after capturing his minions, Ursa, Faora Hu-Ul, Non, Quex-Ul. Than, he was badly hurts where he was found by Martha Kent where they fall in love until Zod find them where he threaten to kills Martha where Jor-El able to trick him where he able to beat him down those years ago where he trap them in the poison know as the Phantom Zone. Than, one of Zod's minion, Non, who remain hiding of all those years free Zod and his fellow friends, Superman and Jor-El arrives to stop them. But, easily beaten by Zod where they get help from his assistant, Thara Ak-Var, the three quickly beaten Zod's minions. Than, Superman find Zod and begin a brawl with him where he able to being Zod back to the Phantom Zone, along with his minions, Clark know that one day he would return with a vengeance where he was told by Jor-El that he as a secret lair, know as the Fortress of Solitude, somewhere in the Arctic where he build so he son can be ready for training. Arriving on Arctic after saying good bye to his father, Clark see the Fortress of Solitude where he meet an robot created by Jor-El, Eradicator, who was created to being Clark's bodyguard, assistant, buddy, and partner. Introducing Characters: Jor-El, Eradicator, Thara Ak-Var, Zod, Ursa, Faora Hu-Ul, Non, Quex-Ul Villain: Zod, Ursa, Faora Hu-Ul, Non, Quex-Ul Locations: Clark's Apartment, Fortress of Solitude, Krypton, Agro City, Kandor, Smallville Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Legends